


flower language

by farores



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Flower AU, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Soulmates, bro i have NO idea what im doing just take it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farores/pseuds/farores
Summary: harukawa maki’s flowers first bloom early in the morning, when the sun is starting to filter in over the treetops. she is not awake as they sprout up from the skin of her left knee -- beautiful violets reflecting in the morning light as she slumbers. she is five years old, and does not understand what they mean when she wakes up and picks at them with her fingers.--soulmate au in which one grows flowers where their soulmate is in pain.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko & Yumeno Himiko, Chabashira Tenko/Harukawa Maki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	flower language

**one. violets**

harukawa maki’s flowers first bloom early in the morning, when the sun is starting to filter in over the treetops. she is not awake as they sprout up from the skin of her left knee -- beautiful violets reflecting in the morning light as she slumbers. she is five years old, and does not understand what they mean when she wakes up and picks at them with her fingers.

at breakfast that morning, she decides to ask one of the older kids if he knows. he simply shrugs and tells her it’s her soulmate, and then the conversation ends. later, when she is playing with dolls with her friends, her best friend haya points out a small bruise on one of her knees that she had gotten in the night. harukawa is too young to try and put the pieces of the puzzle together.

it continues for days, harukawa growing violets on her skin in random areas. other kids have them, too, she notices. mostly the older kids. one girl looks so beautiful with the sunflowers that seem to constantly grow from her head, like the flowers are sprouting from her lovely hair to form a crown, though she never seems to appreciate them much. eventually, one of the big kids takes notice of harukawa’s flowers building up over her body, and kindly decides to teach her how to safely remove them from her body. she asks what they mean, why they are growing on her. the older girl simply tells her it’s because of someone else, and that she’ll learn when she’s older. harukawa says she would like to know now.

haya never gets flowers in those early days, so harukawa likes to show off her violets from time to time. haya says that they’re beautiful on her. harukawa thinks that nothing in this world is more beautiful than haya or her radiant smile.

they’re lying side-by-side in the orphanage’s play yard when haya turns to harukawa and says, “you know what izumi-chan told me?”

harukawa shakes her head in silence.

“she told me that those flowers you’re growing on you are from your ‘soulmate.’ do you know what that is?” harukawa stays quiet, so haya continues, “it’s the person you’re destined to be with forever! like, super-best-friends-forever. so you get pretty flowers whenever they get an ouchie.”

“like us,” harukawa says quietly, and her friend smiles brightly. her hair is shining golden in the sunlight. she looks like an angel.

“yeah! like us!”

they’re both quiet for a long time, listening to the sounds of the birds chirping and the children playing and the trees swaying. no amount of silence is awkward between them. just a comfortable lull between conversations, between when they’ll next get up to something. harukawa’s rose eyes flutter shut as she nestles into the warmth. even if the grass is slightly itchy, or the children are all shouting in joy, it’s all so far away from her. the only things in the whole world that exist are her and her best friend.

haya is the one that breaks the silence. she usually is.

“hey, do you wanna get married?”

harukawa’s eyes open, but there is no surprise in them. a small smile grows upon her mouth, and she giggles with a shake of her head as she says, “no way! we’re just kids, dummy. they don’t let kids get married, i don’t think.”  
  
haya laughs too. “obviously! i mean when we get older. when we get to leave this place, we can go to the mountains and get married, and there will be lots of flowers and music and people! then we can live in a big house, and it’ll be just like when we play _house,_ right? we’ll have two kids, and a dog, and a kitty! we’ll live happily ever after!”

harukawa doesn’t much like kids. the younger ones here at the orphanage are always pulling on her shirt, asking for her attention, begging for her to play with them. always touching her when she didn’t want to be touched, always too noisy or smelly. still, she played with them and took care of them anyway, because she had to, and because it was what haya would want.

even so, the idea of living in a big house with haya, two kids, a dog, and a cat doesn’t sound like a terrible idea at all. if anything, it sounds like home.

she smiles, pressing her forehead against the other’s. “yeah. i’d like that.”

haya sits up abruptly at that, violet eyes staring intensely into harukawa’s. she holds up her hand, pinkie finger extended.

“swear, then,” she says. “promise me that when we get bigger, we’ll get married and be together. promise me we’ll be together always. promise me that we’ll be soulmates.”

there’s a giggle from harukawa as she lifts herself to sit up, too. there’s grass in her hair. a plane flies overhead in the big blue sky. a swingset creaks as children play on it. her body is warm as she reaches out her hand and locks her pinkie with her friend’s. the words she says are ones that perhaps she doesn’t understand, but she means them, because she loves her best friend, and everything would be just so much easier if her soulmate was the person she cared about most.

“i promise.”

harukawa is six years old when she decides that her soulmate is her best friend.

two weeks later, haya starts growing roses.

harukawa determines to not get hurt anymore. her soulmate is such a crybaby, after all.

everything changes when they’re ten years old and men they’ve never seen before start to frequent the orphanage. they’re too nice and they’re smiles are too harsh, and they watch the kids as they play a little too closely. one smokes cigarettes even though they’re bad for children, and one smells too much like cleaning chemicals.

harukawa doesn’t like them.

that doesn’t really matter, though. she isn’t who they have their eye on.

words float about through the orphanage during these days that they appear. _two men. cult. religion. starve. funding. assassin. torture._

_haya._

those two men are going to take haya. they are going to take harukawa’s super-best-friend-forever. they are going to take her soulmate, and torture her. haya, who cries when a bird is too old to live anymore. haya, who bawls when she skins her elbow too bad. haya, haya, haya.

they are going to torture her to death.

haya.

harukawa is ten years old and does not truly understand the concepts of “torture” or “death” or what it means to be alive when she volunteers her life for her best friend’s. none of that matters, though, because she does it anyway. she would do anything to protect the one she loves most. and even though she won’t be able to avoid pain going into this, she thinks roses are a lot better option than torture.

they don’t even give her time to pack a bag or any of her prized possessions. all she can do is give haya a hasty goodbye and plant a kiss on her cheek with a promise that she’ll come back. harukawa never breaks promises.

and then haya is gone, and so is the orphanage, and the caretakers, and the warm sunny days in the play yard, and the games of house, and the laughter and joy that makes up childhood. all of it is replaced by stone walls and cold stone floors and itchy blankets and _hurt_ , so much _hurt_. harukawa can only watch herself as her spirit is broken, shattered. as she is forced to grow up all-too fast and do things a child should never have to do. it never stops. she never gets a break.

the only thing that keeps her going is the image in her mind of haya, smiling, covered in roses every day. waiting to see her. waiting to hold her and play house with her again.

violets grow on her from time to time here. she never cuts them off, if she can help it. they’re simple, loving reminders of her goal. she holds on to them.

harukawa is thirteen years old when she is finally allowed to return and see the people she so desperately missed. it’s early spring, and the snow is just starting to melt off the ground to expose the new greenery underneath. the whole car ride back is spent in anticipation, and the new assassin can’t help herself as she runs her fingers through her long hair. hopefully haya will be able to recognize her now. hopefully she’ll be as ecstatic to see her as she is to see haya.

the brunette casts a loving smile at the flowers blooming on the back of her hand. they had just grown in yesterday. she plans to kiss that wound better once she sees her soulmate.

that wish never comes into fruition.

when harukawa steps into the orphanage and hugs the kids closest to the door and asks the caretakers where haya is, she is told that haya isn’t there anymore. that haya isn’t _anywhere_ anymore. that she had been on the nearby lake this past winter and had fallen through the ice.

that she’d been dead for _four months._

the car ride back to the facility is filled with sobbing and wails. it is the first time that she has cried in over a year. her heart aches, as if something had been punched out, leaving a big, gaping hole in the middle of her soul. hollow, empty. 

violets sprout across her left shoulder.

harukawa lets out a scream, because they _shouldn’t be there, because the person that was her soulmate was_ **_dead._ **

there’s a knife in her pocket. a necessity, considering her new position as an assassin. she pulls it out and carelessly slices into the flowers, ripping them off of her. her skin is cut as well, but she doesn’t care. she doesn’t stop until every last flower is off of her body. and then the knife falls to the car floor, and she holds her head and sobs.

harukawa stops caring about soulmates, and stops believing in them altogether.

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever fic on here and you can sure bet it's a rarepair. mainly wanted to contribute to the lacking f/f tag, especially for one of my closest friends who frequents the tag. yes, i do plan on completing this. no, i don't care that almost no one else ships this ship. it pleases me, so i will write it.


End file.
